Namekimania 2011
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 20 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Namekimania 2011" is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twentieth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on January 29, 2011. Summary Gohan and Krillin thank Vegeta for saving them from Guldo. Krillin unwisely mentions Team Three Star, which causes Vegeta to reply that "they'll never find your body". Gohan expects the other members of the Ginyu Force to be devastated at losing their comrade, but in fact, they are discussing when was the last time they... you know... Eventually, Jeice notices that Guldo is dead, and Burter and Recoome delegate the task of telling Ginyu about this to Jeice, who is too slow to stop them. With the first fight over, Vegeta and Recoome prepare to do battle. Recoome, backed by a cheering audience and loud music, subjects Vegeta to a barrage of trash-talk, and concludes with his catchphrase: "The name's Recoome, and it rhymes with doom, and you're gonna be hurting all too soon!" Vegeta simply responds by saying that wrestling is fake, to the objection of the audience. He angrily tells them to go to hell, and requests for his music to be played. Displeased with the backing track given to him (Dragon Ball GT theme), he unleashes a full-on attack, hurls Recoome into a rock face, and obliterates the landscape with a huge blast. It seems Vegeta has won, but it soon becomes clear that Recoome is not even wounded, though he has lost all his armor. Jeice bets Burter that Recoome won't even leave a body. We then find out that both owe each other from previous bets: Jeice owes Burter a space soda, and Burter owes Jeice a space burger. We then see an advert for the fictitious restaurant Spacey's. Back at Freeza 's ship, Captain Ginyu has arrived with all seven Dragon Balls and is congratulated by Freeza. Ginyu then declares that he shall commence the Dance of Joy. Freeza says this isn't necessary, but according to his contract with King Cold, Ginyu says he is obligated to dance the Dance of Joy after every successful mission. Reluctantly, Freeza tells Ginyu to proceed, which he does. We then return to "Namekimania 2011", courtesy of GalacTV. Providing a running commentary, Burter and Jeice fill the viewers in on how the fight is going courtesy of an action replay, as we see Vegeta sent flying by a Recoome Kick. Continuing the fight, the two battle furiously, but Recoome manages to knock Vegeta into the water with, as Jeice puts it, "a vicious Recoome Elbow". Burter remarks that Recoome appears to be too fast for Vegeta, and that's coming from "the fastest guy in the universe". Jeice fails to see how this is relevant to the fight. Meanwhile, Ginyu completes his Dance of Joy, much to Freeza's relief. Before he can wish for his immortality, Freeza is informed that Ginyu also must complete the Daddy's Little Princess Dance. Freeza refuses to believe that his father would command this and is proved correct: Cooler ordered it instead, much to Freeza's annoyance. Meanwhile, we are shown another action replay: however, with Vegeta still underwater, it appears we haven't missed much. Suddenly, Vegeta slams into Recoome's midriff, but his attack has little effect, and Recoome uses a piledriver to smash his opponent into the ground. Chuckling to himself, Recoome picks Vegeta out of the ground, which amuses Krillin no end. Beginning to trash-talk again, Recoome is then subjected to a sudden blast from Vegeta, knocking him over and causing him to let Vegeta go. The audience voice their dismay, but Recoome is quickly back on his feet, and concludes his speech. He then prepares to fire his Eraser Gun attack, which Burter is quick to notice. Announcing his attack, Recoome sends his blast straight at Vegeta, but his mouth is slammed shut by Krillin, whilst Gohan manages to move Vegeta out of the way, saving his life. The audience is displeased by this interference from Team Three Star, and Vegeta is furious with Gohan for not attacking Recoome. Krillin says that they couldn't afford to lose their most valuable member, to which Vegeta angrily retorts that his only solace is that Krillin will die along with him. Recoome appears to have lost most of his teeth, which repulses Krillin immensely. Burter reminds Recoome that the rules allow him to take on both the new challengers. Voicing his approval, Recoome unleashes another Recoome Kick, leaving Krillin decidedly owned and out for the count. Cue another action replay, sponsored by Space XXXX Gold, this time in slow motion! A dismayed Gohan rushes over to his friend, who is delirious with pain and has had his nervous system knocked out of kilter. Sensing that the fight is not going well, Super Kami Guru orders Nail to go and help the Earthlings. Nail objects, pointing out that this would leave Super Kami Guru unguarded, but Super Kami Guru thinks that Dende will suffice, as he is the third strongest Namekian. This is hardly surprising, as only three Namekians remain. Super Kami Guru asks Dende how it feels to be "the bronze medal", to which Dende responds, "Like everyone I know and love is dead." He is then called a party pooper by Super Kami Guru. Nail tries to interrupt, but Super Kami Guru simply asks him why he hasn't left yet. Following another action replay of Krillin getting owned, Gohan angrily tells Recoome that he won't back down. However, the longer his speech goes on, the less confident he becomes, and he realizes that he is no match for Recoome, who agrees with this sentiment. A complete mismatch follows, and Gohan is left battered and bruised. He tries to psyche himself up by telling Recoome that he won't be a match for "my dad" and launches his final attack. This is easily dodged by Recoome, who then breaks Gohan's neck, leaving him close to death. Jeice appears to be shocked, but the audience goes wild at the gratuitous violence. Burter and Jeice believe that Recoome has won handsomely, but then notice the arrival of a ship. Emerging to Hulk Hogan's entrance music, it appears Goku has finally arrived on Namek. In the stinger, Ginyu finishes all his dances, and Freeza finally tries to make his wish for immortality. However, after much dramatic music, nothing appears to happen, and Ginyu doesn't believe the wish worked. Freeza is flabbergasted, thinking that all he needed to do was to gather all seven Dragon Balls, but Ginyu correctly guesses that a password is needed. The tyrant realizes that, by wiping out all the Namekians, he has lost his wish, as there is no-one left to tell him the password. Ginyu asks if Freeza would like him to perform the Dance of Cheering You Up, and Freeza reluctantly allows this. Cast *Takahata101 - Super Kami Guru, Dende *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin *MasakoX - Gohan *KaiserNeko - Burter, Commercial Announcer *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *Ganxingba - Jeice, Recoome *Antfish - Ginyu *Hbi2k - Nail *Hundreds of dedicated fans - Audience Music *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Megas XLR - Harsh Life (2) *Evil Horde - Hangarmageddon (Best version of E1M1) *Rick Derringer - I am a Real American *Kenji Yamamoto - Yushi no Gaisen *American Dragonball GT Intro *Doom 1 theme Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 12:' Recoome hits Krillin with a Recoome Kick. *Krillin mentions TeamThreeStar several times. *Recoome continues to act like a wrestler, and frequently uses his catch phrase. *Raditz is used as a measurement, as it was in Episode 7. This time, it is a unit of currency. *Ginyu's love of dancing is played for laughs, as he comes up with three different dances. *Burter continues to claim he is the fastest guy in the universe. Trivia *The episodes title is a reference to WWE event WrestleMania. *Recoome's personality is patterned after the typical portrayal of professional wrestlers. His theme music is Hangarmageddon ''by Evil Horde (based on the theme E1M1 from DOOM), and is somewhat badass. He also references wrestling legends Chris Jericho, Hulk Hogan, Booker T, Steve Austin, and Dwayne Johnson in his speech prior to fighting Vegeta. **In contrast, Vegeta's music is from FUNimation's English score of ''Dragon Ball GT, ''which is largely detested by the ''Dragon Ball fanbase. *Spacey's is a parody of Sonic (the restaurant). *The 'Raditz menu' in the Spacey's commercial is a Double Sundae ice cream, which is a reference to one of Raditz signature attack called Double Sunday *Hundreds of dedicated TeamFourStar fans voiced the audience in this episode. *The last line of Recoome's speech comes directly from the Saban dub episode "Goku... Super Saiyan?" *Lanipator has gone on record to state that Krillin's line "Hello, Gohan have you done your homework 'cause if you don't Chi-Chi will kick my ass..." is his personal favorite in Dragon Ball Z Abridged, citing a preference for "punch-drunk" voices in general. *At the end of the episode, a PSA, as told by Jeice, occurred. Urging viewers to donate for the then flooding of the Queensland. *During the 10th Anniversary livestream, Takahata101 revealed that the party pooper song Guru sang was something his father used to sing when he was being melodramatic. He added that when his dad saw the episode, he jokingly asked "When do I get paid for this?" Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x10 2x10 2x10